


New Primary Objective. Stimulate the Warrior of Light.

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Biting, Dubious Consent, Enthrallment, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mind Control, Omega transforms into a robo-Bahamut and fucks the WoL, Other, Summoner Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Summoning, Tail Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: In the midst of the trials put forth by Omega, the otherworldly robot decides to order the Warrior of Light to return to the Interdimensional Rift alone to better study her limits and how they might be surpassed under sufficient duress. In the process, the robot learns that certainotherstimuli may serve just as well, if not better, than the stress it originally had in mind.
Relationships: Omega/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	New Primary Objective. Stimulate the Warrior of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for another guildmate who basically requested that Omega transforms into a dangerous, sexy robot dragon and fucks her WoL with maybe a simulated dreadwyrm trance tossed in. It's monsterfucking and mind control, so I absolutely accepted and had a ton of fun writing.

_ "Test subject Alt Gharl possesses abilities that require further analysis. Alt Gharl is asked to return in 24 of this star's hours… alone." _

That was what the monotone voice had stated after the completion of its first series of "tests" on said Warrior of Light, sounding as bored and matter-of-fact as if it were listing off groceries it needed to retrieve… What sort of groceries would a genocidal robot even get? Oil for certain, perhaps spare parts, something to clean off whatever it was using to view the world around it…

...Okay, at this point, Alt was just delaying the inevitable with that train of thought.

24 hours after that ominous demand, the Xaela had returned to the lip of that festering crater in the surface of the earth in Gyr Abania; after all, how could she not? Omega had taken practically the whole world hostage without a majority of people even knowing it. The only people who were aware that the robot was even functioning were the tireless members of the Ironworks, Midgardsormr, the dragon that it had been searching for all this time… and her, the undefeatable, infaillible Warrior of Light.

All of them combined, they were the vanguard, no, the  _ only  _ guard against a threat that could annihilate all they held dear at the slightest provocation.

The Ironworks, all the people she had helped slip out from under the yoke of the Garleans, the free company that she had grown to call a home after not having such a thing for the longest time… the Warrior of Light would not,  _ could _ not allow them all to be destroyed… even if that meant giving herself up to the whims of some otherworldly machine.

And so, with the thoughts of all she had fought for up to this point, she steeled herself and descended once more into the depths of the earth, into that altogether alien realm that bowed only to one being.

Below, it was much the same as it was the last time she had been there: floating pathways and shapes made of some metallic material that had been cut far too cleanly and was mostly a dead, sterile white, constructs looming out in the far distance that hinted at the other players in this robot's little game, and between all of them, the eerie vastness of empty space, filled only by whatever light served as illumination in this place. This time, the machine deigned to give her a landing platform, large and circular, consisting of something translucent and seeming far too fragile to properly support weight.

She immediately turned her face up, away from the yawning abyss that was a thin layer beneath her feet.

Instead, she turned her attention to that great eye in the middle of the area, its neon blue gaze surveying whatever had caught Omega's attention, which currently happened to be herself.

"Well, here I am, just like you asked."

"Accurate." Came the bored rebuttal from everywhere and nowhere. "Prediction that you would return stood at a 99.9% chance of likelihood."

Despite the fact that this being could likely vaporize her where she stood, she allowed a scowl to cross her face. "As if I had a choice…" The Xaela muttered beneath her breath, knowing full-well that making sure the machine couldn't hear her was likely a lost cause. "What did you want me for? You said you needed to analyze my abilities, so is it more tests of my strength? Or do you just want to give me more reminders about how I need to do whatever you ask of me or else you’ll kill everyone?”

A slow, ponderous blink of that eye and, if she didn’t already know how quick its response times were, she would swear it was thinking. “Negative for the latter. For the former… you are not quite correct. During initial and subsequent observations, you brought forth a creature that I bound many of your mortal lifetimes ago. Sensors indicated that the aetheric signature of said creature was a 100% match to the one I captured previously. I would know how you came to free this being.”

A creature that had been bound by it centuries ago…? Come to think of it, she remembered that Nero had mentioned at the start of all this how Omega was utilized by the Allagans to capture Bahamut and place him in that moon-like prison he was trapped in for years… and that he subsequently broke free of due to Garlemald’s tampering, not her own. But, if the robot believed that she was the one who freed him… that could very well offer her valuable leverage against this maniacal machine.

“I don’t know…” She mused, tapping at her chin with a finger, her tail flicking from side to side. “In all the books I’ve read, the hero usually doesn’t just give up their secrets just like that when the villain asks them how they know their weakness.”

As soon as those words left her lips, she realized that they were a mistake.

Behind her, there was the awful, sickening  _ glorp  _ of something heavy and wet hitting the floor, immediately followed by the noise of some sort of liquid flowing… or, not quite, but it was the closest approximation her brain could match it to. Before she could even turn around to witness whatever could make a sound so  _ other, _ there was that  _ voice _ at her ear, thin strands of something tickling at her shoulder.

"Then certain forms of persuasion will be necessary."

She leaped forwards at that, the voice sounding slightly higher than before and, though it was still that dull monotone, the implications behind those words promised only the worst things for her if she did not comply. She was going to whirl around, give this machine a piece of her mind, but as soon as she turned, hand instinctively whipping up the summoner's book she kept at her side, all words failed her.

Before her was not the insect-like mechanical monstrosity that she had come to know as Omega. Instead, there was a woman, much taller than even roegadyn women she had seen, with silver hair and skin and red eyes that seemed to stare right through her, dissecting her where she stood like the being of meat and bone that she was. Hovering several feet off the ground, clad in some sort of black, chitinous armor, and wielding something that was a cross between a spear and a mage's staff, she struck quite the intimidating figure… and quite the beautiful one, if the reluctant blush that was now creeping its way up the Warrior of Light's cheeks was anything to go by.

The being tilted its head as it continued to flay her alive with its gaze, lips quirking up at the corners in just the barest hint of visible intrigue. "Duress in subject approaching levels similar to those found during battle." It drifted slightly closer to her. "Hypothesis. heightening levels further may result in a desirable outcome."

The words it was saying were lost on her, smothered beneath the sudden attraction she felt towards this being and the subsequent guilty shame that accompanied it. Before her, she held her book open as if it might serve as some type of ward against it, the mathematical symbols glowing in stark relief against the pages containing them. "Wh-why do you look like that?!" It was accusatory, figuring the machine had chosen this form specifically to toy with her.

The immediate answer was another cock of that head, shoulders lifting ever-so slightly in an awkward mimicry of a shrug. “I required a shape with which to directly apply potential methods of persuasion upon you. Given your own diminutive stature, my usual form would be unsuitable for such a delicate task. I predicted that a shape more akin to your own may be better and, in the process, it may also offer me insight on precisely how you have triumphed so far despite all of my projected odds pointing to your failure. However…” Its form flickered for just the briefest moment before it dashed forwards, halting in an instant right at her side and holding that weapon to point right at the Warrior of Light's face.

"It appears as though merely the sight of this form is enough to produce stress akin to levels created during battle. Further testing is clearly necessary."

Alt yelped and scrambled back, trying desperately to flip through her book to the summoning portion of it, struggling to recall which page contained what under the circumstances. As soon as the red smolder of those all-too familiar symbols greeted her, her aether surged up to mingle with them and summon an avatar of Ifrit in a blaze in front of herself.

No, it wasn't the dragon that the machine sought, but she hoped it would be enough to dissuade it… at least, for long enough for her to figure  _ something  _ out.

With a battle cry, she ordered the creature after it and, for a brief moment, he glanced back at her dumbly, beady eyes blinking once as if to ask, 'Are you really sure about this?'. In the end, however, the will of the summoner was victorious and the primal obediently charged forwards, a clawed hand raised to strike at the robot.

It never had a chance to connect.

As soon as those nails drew close to metallic flesh, Omega moved with unnatural speed, darting back just far enough to avoid that attack before bringing a long leg up and crashing the heel into the summon, pinning him down to the floor. Strange, distorted whimpers and whines left the poor thing as claws scraped and scrabbled at that boot digging into him, but they didn't even make a scratch in the otherworldly armor.

For a moment, Alt was stunned, trying to reconcile how easily her summon was dealt with, how none of his attacks even now seemed to have any effect on this machine. And then it spoke again, snapping her out of it.

"While this still is a… primal, I believe you mortals refer to it as, it is not the one I was referring to prior." It twisted that boot down harder, wrenching a pained snarl from the trapped beast. "Therefore, it has no use here."

"Let him go!"

The outburst was accompanied by a bolt of aether, the summoner not about to idly stand by while her companion was tortured in front of her. Unfortunately for her, the robot almost lazily lifted its head to survey the attack before cleaving the aether in twain with its weapon, the split energy harmlessly impacting the ground on either side of it.

Alt drew in a sharp breath as she watched one of her more powerful attacks be deflected as though it was nothing, any hope that she might be able to get out of this situation quickly dissipating as surely as the energy she had put into that blast. Summoning Bahamut would be playing right into the machine's… claws? Hands? But at this point, she saw few other options.

Flicking through those pages much more easily now, mind and fingers steadied with reluctant resolve, she quickly reached the section that was inked in a neon blue, the words and symbols glowing as bright and true as dragonfire. This time, the aether embedded in the pages charged forward to imbue her body with its power, the surging sensation of Bahamut's power cascading over her body, swelling her reserves of aether all-too familiar to her at this point. Even as her back arched, her form serving as a conduit for energies far more ancient than herself, Ifrit rumbled, its flames blazing hotter and hotter before blue overtook their natural orange-red coloration. He growled as his body shifted and warped, wings and a lower body forming, a tail lashing out against the ground and that low rumbling turned into a full-blown  _ roar  _ as a massive ball of aether erupted from the maw of the newly-summoned dragon, engulfing Omega in a pillar of harsh azure light.

The hope that the attack was effective in any way only lasted as long as the light did.

The flash dissipated far too soon, revealing the robot still standing where it had been, looking just as pristine and unmarred as it had prior to the blast. No… no, no, no. That was the strongest trick she had in her arsenal and it didn't even leave a single mark on Omega.

...Just what had they found buried beneath the ruins of Cartnenau what felt like years ago…?

Even as Alt took a shaky step back, the being glanced down dismissively at the dragon still pinned beneath it. Almost casually, it bent down to wrap slender fingers around the summon's throat, squeezing harshly to keep him from escaping as he was raised up to eye level.

"...Interesting." It quipped as the dragon squirmed desperately in its grasp, claws scrabbling at the hand holding him while almost pathetic whines escaped from him. "A simulacrum of Bahamut created from residual traces of his aether… supplemented by that of your own. Logic dictates that I may be able to utilize this aether in a similar fashion."

Its head rolled to look straight at her once more with those sharp eyes, movement smooth for the most part, but with a tell-tale hesitation, an uncanny stutter. The movement of that staff, meanwhile, was far more fluid, far more precise as it stabbed through Bahamut's chest, wrenching a gasp from Alt as surely as if it had pierced through her body instead. From there, it dragged through magic-made scales as if they were nothing more than paper, leaving a massive gash in the egi that grew and grew until, finally, it broke through the side of him. As soon as it did so, the dragon dissipated into the aether that composed him, leaving nothing behind but motes of energy and a tortured roar that quickly faded into the nothingness around them.

"I am certain that it will prove useful in causing you further duress."

Before she could react to the horror before her, all the features on the robot abruptly vanished, chrome rippling across its form in an instant before it fell to the ground with that sickeningly heavy  _ glorp  _ she had heard before. Once it made contact with the surface, it liquefied further into a loose puddle of metal, oilslick sheen reflecting the stars around them. A moment passed before it jolted, jerking as though an electrical signal shot through it. Shuddering, it rose to its former height as its form filled out: arms and legs tipped with claws erupting from it, a thick tail lashing out from the bottom, membranous limbs stretching out from the back and filling out to become proper wings, and a head crowned with horns and armed with titanium teeth that snapped experimentally at the air. When all was said and done, what hovered before her was an almost perfect replica of her summoned version of Bahamut, the only visible difference being that metallic coating composing its scales rather than aether.

A quick glance around herself. No… there was no escaping this; she had arrived alone and, this deep in the rift, there was no way her cries would reach those on the surface. Even so… she recognized that she had no chance of defeating this machine, not after what she saw it do to Ifrit and Bahamut. So, dread strangling her heart, hopelessness already having set in, she closed her eyes, turned tail, and  _ ran,  _ having no idea where she would go on this small platform, but figuring even the endless void would be better than whatever Omega had planned for her.

She barely made it a few steps.

The mockery of a dragon quickly swooped down to snatch her up in its claws, holding her above the abyss she was going to hurtle into, leaving her to kick and squirm in its grasp, her summoning book falling uselessly into the nothingness. Though its touch was warm rather than the frigid one she expected from such a cold, dead appearance, it was just as unyielding as the metal composing it, ensuring she would be going nowhere no matter how hard she struggled.

"Let me go!"

"You appear to be struggling more than expected and yet it is even more futile than your prior efforts." If it could sound annoyed, she was certain it would, but the voice that rattled out from that toothy maw was just as monotone as ever. "...Perhaps utilizing this creature's abilities against you will achieve sufficient duress for you to fight back as fiercely as you did before."

Before the Au Ra could contemplate just what the robot was referring to, it gave her the answer on a metaphorical metal platter. With a flash of those crimson eyes, she felt the sensation of aether pouring into her once more, but while the process of being put under a summoner's trance was familiar, this was wrong, wrong,  _ wrong. _ Whereas Bahamut's aether bolstered and raised her powers like being lifted up in a rising bath, this was more akin to being blindsided by a torrent, so much utterly  _ otherworldly _ aether washing over her leaving her breathless. She gasped for air and, though her lungs did obey her request, it felt as though none of it was reaching her head, instead being swallowed up by the power filling her as surely as that cold, featureless metal encased Omega whenever it transformed. Dimly, as if thinking from a separate body entirely, she finally recognized what was possibly happening to her.

A trance gone bad, so bad as to give the summon power over the summoner, as she had been warned of when she had first tapped into Bahamut's power.

But then, her mind was finally dragged beneath the flood of power washing over her and, with it, the fears, the worries about what would possibly happen to her next. Instead, they were replaced with an awe, almost  _ reverence  _ towards this massive amount of aether that was actively smothering any negative thoughts she had, yet managed to leave her unharmed otherwise.

Then again, perhaps her reaction wasn't  _ all  _ the result of the enthrallment…

Despite her demure demeanor, Alt had yearned,  _ craved, _ to be dominated, to have all the worries about her friends, her enemies, being the Warrior of Light just pushed down from the forefront of her mind, no matter how temporary it may be.

Right now, in her current state, she didn't much care that the cause of finally feeling such was a genocidal robot from beyond the stars.

Her struggling slowed down through the process, then stilled entirely, her head rolling back on her shoulders to look up at the dragon, eyelids drooping down halfway over a foggy, white gaze.

She could grow accustomed to this…

That regal head tilted to one side slightly, the only sign of confusion Omega made. "...Interesting. This is not the outcome I expected given your resilience before, but this result is enough of an outlier to require further observation…" One of those clawed hands reached down to feel between her legs, specifically at the tell-tale damp patch at the front of her robes. "Especially this… I must admit, I had not considered how arousal may affect the limitations of test subjects. Given effort and energy exerted during copulation, it may very well prove to be a worthwhile area of research." Those claws flicked with surgical precision, easily slicing through her robes and undergarments beneath while leaving her skin and scales intact.

"And it appears as though I have the perfect test subject for such a trial here and now."

The aether still settled over her made Alt absolute putty in the robot's claws, though she did let out a soft gasp when her clothes were ripped, the coldness of the rift permeating her body as surely as that overwhelming power had. Luckily for her, that chill didn't last long as Omega adjusted its grip on her, holding her closer against its smooth body that proved to be as unexpectedly warm as before, likely through energy or whirring mechanisms or  _ whatever  _ powered the robot. Even her lower body was spared as that long, thick tail coiled around one of her legs, far more sinuous and flexible than it had been on the summon it was bastardizing. Climbing higher and higher, the touch of it alone left goosebumps in its wake, the temperature doing nothing to alleviate them.

Though she knew full-well where its target was, it certainly didn't prepare her for when it reached it.

As soon as the tip of it pressed experimentally against her pussy, she drew in a sharp breath, figuring that it would continue, pressing upwards into her. But no, instead, it changed course to rub across the length of her lips, slicking up more of it with her juices and coaxing a slow, shuddering exhale out of her in the process. Nothing she felt before had ever come anywhere close to these sensations and every movement of that tail against her sent jolts of arousal rippling upwards, pooling in her abdomen and overwhelming her already addled mind.

As poorly prepared as she was, she never could have expected what it would feel like when that tail brushed up insistently against her sensitive clitoris. As soon as it did, she  _ screamed,  _ her back snapping into an arch, pressing her even harder against the dragon's chest as shockwave after shockwave of pure pleasure emanated from that all-too sensitive part of her body. Not even thinking about it, she rutted her hips down against the tail, hazy mind only telling her that she wanted, no,  _ needed _ more of those wonderful sensations.

"...Intriguing." She had no idea how it was possible, but the machine's voice was precisely as disaffected as always despite everything. "Readings indicate that you are experiencing symptoms akin to severe duress and yet… you are clearly desiring more. Hypothesis. You will do anything that you possibly can to attain it, even going so far as to surpass your apparent limitations."

Between the aether and the pleasure, Alt had difficulties parsing the robot's words, but then she understood crystal-clear when that wonderful tail pulled away from her, out of reach no matter how hard she bucked or squirmed in its grasp.

"P-please…" She stammered, brain struggling just to string syllables together. "I want…  _ need _ this…"

"If you apparently require it, then you can certainly fight for it."

Which was what she was trying to do, wriggling as much as those claws would allow her, but to no avail. Panting from exertion and the lust still overtaking her, she looked back up at that unyielding face, able to feel the blush coloring her dark blue cheeks. "And… how d'you expect me to do that…? Book's gone…"

Slowly, the dragon's head turned, looking down at the void where her book had fallen. By now, it was surely too far down for even Omega to retrieve in a reasonable amount of time, especially while still keeping Alt captive. "...You are correct; I am unaccustomed to you mortals requiring separate tools for battle, especially one so unconventional. Without such a thing, I suppose an unbiased experiment is not currently possible, but… leaving you in such a state while I go to retrieve it would also invalidate this test." A brief pause. "I will simply have to see how so much desire will affect you when compared to the stresses of battle."

And then, wonderfully, blessedly, the machine seemed to have some tiny iota of mercy hardwired into its circuitry as the tail returned, the tip of it finally parting her folds and wriggling into her.

Alt gasped, fingers digging into the palms of her hands as she was slowly,  _ slowly _ filled, Omega taking its sweet time, surely examining how every last little onze of pleasure would affect her. While raw desire flooded her senses from every point of contact that tail had with her inner walls, she couldn't help but want  _ more  _ and desperately attempted to buck downwards onto it once more. However, the robot had grown wise to that and redoubled its grip on her, making certain she stayed right where she was like a good little specimen… or a toy.

No matter how much she struggled or how many breathless, broken pleas left her mouth, that tail kept slipping inside in that same slow, measured pace, never changing speed even once. Although, it seemed like whatever passed as the machine's mercy decided to show once more as the clawed hand not holding her moved to grasp at one of her breasts through what remained of her robe, gentle yet rough enough that the nails merely pricked at her skin through the fabric rather than ripping her to shreds.

After what felt like an eternity, the tail finally paused, the tip deep inside her and the tapered length of it stretching her out deliciously just from being within her. Then, after a pause, it began to withdraw from her, making her whimper and look up at the dragon with clouded eyes as pleading as they could get in her current state; Omega had deigned to make her feel such bliss only to take it away?!

Fortunately for her, it appeared to have no such plans in mind for her… as of yet, anyway. Instead, it was simply winding up in preparation to thrust that tail right back into her, forgoing any pretense of a nice, slow fuck by immediately driving into her hard and fast. Alt screamed as soon as it thrust back into her, the force at which the robot was going making her see stars already. Her body reflexively clenched up around the tail, making every little movement of it feel that much more magnified, sending that much more pleasure shooting through her body with every thrust.

And, oh, there were plenty of more thrusts where the first one came from, all of them sharing that same breakneck pacing that the first one had. As soon as that tail pressed in as deep as the robot dared to go, it was yanked out only to slam right back in once the tip had almost left her.

As far as Alt was concerned, she could do nothing but ride out the sheer  _ lust  _ overwhelming her every time the robot drove into her. In its grasp, she couldn't move, could barely even  _ think  _ with all the sensations she was experiencing overloading her mind. Pleasure constantly coursed through her body, making her muscles feel so weak that she was sure she wouldn't even be able to stand if she hadn't been held. Every thrust made it feel as though she might black out at any moment, the force behind them pushing her body upwards, back rubbing harshly against the smooth, warm chest of the dragon she was pinned against. Her own juices were constantly gushing out of her, covering Omega's tail and trailing down her legs. The air was filled with the wet sounds of the tail fucking her and her own breathless panting, not even able to pull in enough air to scream anymore.

Then, just when she thought either her mind or body might break from it all, the machine  _ growled, _ a sound she felt more than heard, before those horrid teeth snapped down on her shoulder, metal easily slicing through skin, managing to wring a sound out of her that was half-choke, half-scream. It was a sharp burst of pain that bloomed in her mind as surely as her blood was now blooming across her robe, yes, but it complemented the pleasure, the impenetrable fog in her mind so wonderfully that she couldn't help but reach her peak from it, shuddering as one last burst of her fluids squirted out around the tail that quickly retreated from her.

Mind and body both spent, Omega lowered her to the platform, exhibiting care and gentleness that she would never have associated with the robot… Though she could take a strong guess as to whether it was out of genuine like or merely not wishing to risk harming such a valuable test subject. Panting, muscles still tingling from the aftershocks of her release, her eyelids fluttered shut on their own accord and she heard one final observation from it before she slipped into the reprieve of oblivion.

"Initial trial far exceeded expectations. Further testing in the near future is necessary."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
